Raz, dwa, trzy
by noelle.PL
Summary: Quasimodo, Gabrysia Borejko i Neville Longbottom. Trzy postacie, trzy fandomy, jeden fanfik.


Tytuł: **Raz, dwa, trzy**  
Fandom: Katedra Marii Panny w Paryżu, Jeżycjada, Harry Potter  
Występują: Quasimodo, Gabrysia Stryba, Neville Longbotton  
Spoilery: brak(chyba)  
Prompt: poniżej (pewien tekst pojedynkowy, choć nie z mirriel)

_Pierwsza miłość z wiatrem gna,  
z niepokoju drży,  
druga miłość życie zna  
i z tej pierwszej drwi,  
a ta trzecia jak tchórz  
w drzwiach przekręca klucz  
i walizkę ma spakowaną już_

Bułat Okudżawa

I.

Szubienica wysoko nade mną, spogląda nań i strzeże od zła. Dziękuję ci, powtarzam w myślach, przyciskając wargi do chropowatej powierzchni. Moja wierna opiekunka, łaskawa pani. Duch święty rózeczką dziatki bić każe; dziś będą łzy, lecz w przyszłości gorąca wdzięczność. To zupełnie tak samo. Choć trzask łamanych kręgów przerażał, wrzaski i konwulsje, i szaleństwo, to już nic. Gdyby nie to, to jaki byłby los cygańskiej dziewki? Przeklęty Febus de Chateaupers zrobiłby sobie kochanicę, a dziewczyna powtórzyłaby los swojej matki. Pan Frollo, w swym zatraceniu ukryłby ją dla siebie, aż popękałaby od rodzenia dzieciaków. Z biegiem lat zasuszyłaby się, coraz słabsza i kruchsza, pochylająca się do grobu. Piękno mogłoby też skusić innych, więc tańczyłaby wdzięcznie, ciesząc pożądliwe męskie oczy i wzbudzając zawiść kobiet. Jakikolwiek scenariusz, nie ma w nim miejsca dla mnie. To nie jej wina. Niby człowiek, powstały z kaprysu i na kpinę naturze, tak ohydny i straszny, że nie da się nawet patrzeć. Jej serce łomotało w piersi ku przeklętemu, mały ptaszek, mon amour, naiwny anioł w bieli. Wykorzystaliby Cię, a i tak byłabyś szczęśliwa, chociaż tego szczęścia nie sławi się w Kościołach. Truchło złożyli w lochach Montfaucon, to będzie nasz dom. Na zwłoki nikt się nie połakomi, nikt nie zabierze. Zaciśnięta pętla przypieczętowała nasze święte śluby, nas – żałosnych i umarłych. Tak dał Bóg, i ja Esmeraldę u boku mam. Doczekałem się. Widzisz? Ja - małżonkiem twoim! Przekonasz się, jaki będę dobry. Nigdy nie splugawię delikatnego ciała. Otoczę ramieniem w niewinnym uścisku, obronię przed światem, a Bóg będzie błogosławił czystym uczuciom.

**Kocham pierwszy raz.**

II.

Kwiat kalafiora pływa w zupie. Gabrysia krzywi się, ale zjada rozgotowany przysmak, aby dać dzieciom przykład. Dziewczynki niewiele sobie robią z ofiary matki. Pyzunia coś jeszcze tam skubie, ale z Tygryskiem to zupełnie inna sprawa. Na zewnątrz słodka kocia minka, a w środku już pewno knuje, jak niepostrzeżenie pozbyć się ohydztwa. Nie powinna taka być, u Borejków brak miejsca na najdrobniejsze szachrajstwa, jej ojciec... nie-nie-nie. Naprzeciw najmilsza twarz Grzegorza, a w brzuchu rozwija się dowód całkiem niezłego pożycia. Czy też miniaturowy człowieczek, maluśkie bobo i owoc miłości, według nawiedzonych sentymentalnych ciotek. Teraz nie popełni tylu błędów co kiedyś i wychowa sobie idealnego synka. Pan Pyziak jest kwestią przedawnioną, z dna szuflady, nie wolno o nim myśleć. Jak zapomnieć, gdy to oblicze codziennie widać w Laurze? Córeczka tatusia. Gabrysia wszystkie swoje dzieci kocha jednakowo, a przynajmniej tak twierdzi; czasem nawet wierzy, że tak jest. Kiedyś było zaślepienie, młodzieńcza głupota. Teraz jesteśmy mądrzy, Janusz nie był człowiekiem dla niej. Po Awanturze, podczas której powiedziała dużo za dużo, po niezdrowym dla dziecka kieliszku, wyjechał. Dowiedział się, jakim to jest skurwysynem i zimnym draniem(zostawić, z Różyczką na ręku!), że zamiary z pewnością ma nieczyste, że jego imienia nie wolno było wymawiać i że w tym domu stał się symbolem całego zła, diabłem w ludzkiej skórze, i jeszcze draniem, i, że to jej sprawa – pić, kiedy chce. Wsiąkł w Europę, na obchodne rzucił wiadomą rzecz, że nie wróci. Janusz. J A N U S Z. Powiedz to imię bez histerii. Nie chcesz? Nie możesz? W każdej rodzinie musi się trafić czarna owca; można na kogoś nakląć i ponarzekać, padło na niego. Los się uśmiechnął i znalazłaś kogoś, kto ci w tym wtóruje.

**Kocham jeszcze raz.**

III.

Wygraliśmy wojnę, my – jasna strona mocy. Wróciłem do normalnego życia. Ja, Neville, znajomy o głupim nazwisku, Gryfon z przypadku. Nie powiem, nie zapomniano o mnie, zapraszano na przyjęcia, na pogawędki. Mniej przebojowy i bardziej nieśmiały, lecz wystarczająco bystry, by dostrzec rodzącą się obsesję „błędnym kołom stop". Byłem potencjalnym Pettigrewem, jakby nowy sekciarz się formował, ewentualności duszono w zarodku. Śmiałem się z tego, i śledziłem gazety. Bez końca rozpisywano się o zaklęciu, którym Harry oberwał na odchodne od przypadkowego śmierciojada. Takiego uroku, po którym nasz Bohater już nigdy nie był taki sam, tylko karykaturą samego siebie. Ginny mówiła, że to nieważne, że ona kocha i jakoś to będzie. Ponad pół roku zajmowała się Harrym, pomagała sznurować buty, piekła ciastka i pilnowała, aby nie zrobił sobie krzywdy, ratując świat przez rozłupanie głowy o ścianę. Jednak dłuższe zgrywanie samarytanki to nie dla niej. Lekki egoizm krzywił się na to, a i sercu żal patrzyć jak dawny ukochany zabawia się klockami, „odbudowuje Hogwart". Umieściła go w szpitalu, i regularnie opłacała pobyt. Zdolna i przebojowa, robiła karierę w Ministerstwie, ucierając nosa Malfoyom i dawnym szkolnym wrogom. Następnie wdała się w romans z rosyjskim ambasadorem, gorącym charakterem. Dwa ognie natarły na siebie i zgasły. Zrezygnowana, zapukała do moich drzwi. Pocieszałem ją zawsze, po każdym nieudanym związku. „Cholera, ale ty jesteś słodki!" – wołała spod kołdry, a ja stałem głupi; to był zarzut czy komplement? Ludzie szeptali, że jesteśmy parą, że ona latawica, że ja jeleń. I jeszcze wiele różnych rzeczy, lecz nie słuchałem więcej. Żar magii wygasał w ludziach, potrzebny tylko dzieciom w szkołach. Zmugolowaciali czarownicy, pogrążeni w plotkach, sztucznych sensacjach i nudzie. W Ginewrze również zgasła potrzeba posiadania stałego portu. „Dziwna jestem, źle robię, przepraszam" – nabazgrała na kartce. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i nasypałem żwirku dla kota.

**Kocham ostatni raz.**


End file.
